


Zeus's Fist

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But also not, Cutting, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Hate Me, This is kind of depressing, This is my first work, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico overhears a new kid at camp talking about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeus's Fist

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. WARNING there is self-harm in this i'm sorry if this is terrible. if you hate this, PLEASE give a reason why and not just say 'i hate this' it helps me improve my writing
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if this is terrible
> 
> i think it is
> 
> oh well, too late now

Percy was at the sea, as usual. Poseidon had led him here, a secret cove. In his free time, he was either here or with Nico. Right now, he was trying to clean off enchanted machine oil from one of Leo's pranks. Nico melted in from the shadows, trying to sneak up on his boyfriend. "BOO!" SWOOSH. the sea reacted to Percy, and drenched Nico. "Gods, Nico, don't scare me like that!" "Yea, learned my lesson not to do that while you are near the sea." "Hey, I was in the middle of something there, and I almost had it!! Aww, you know I can't stay mad at you for more than what, 10 seconds?" "I know, I know, don't do it again, that was important, but its getting dark out." "OK, lets go. Cabin 13?" "Nah, I need to see Leo about his stupid enchanted oil prank. Meet you there in 10 minutes?" "Deal. " Nico too the long way, enchanted oil sounded like a well thought out prank, and knowing Leo, this might take a while. It was now dark out, and getting late. He passed the Athena cabin, and heard Hades. Nico was immediately silent, and listened in. "...Son of Hades, you mean Nico?” It was Annabeth! “You should get to know him, he is an amazing guy, you should talk to him somet-" "No." It was the new kid in cabin 6, Jacob. "Why would I talk to someone like... That?" Annabeth seemed confused. "What do you mean.. ‘Like that’?" "Don’t act like you haven’t seen him running around at night with his boyfriend. That stuff weirds me out. It’s just not natural, you know? And that’s not even the worst part. A couple of days ago, he took off his jacket for once because it was hot, and then I saw them. It’s like his arms were chopped up like Kronos, there wasn’t one place without a scar. That same night I had guard duty and I walk by that cabin and I hear him crying over some 'Bianca' chick, like what she dumped him so now he likes boys? That is messed up. There shouldn’t be people like that." Nico was still for a moment, letting that sink in. He realised he didn't want to hear any more, so he sulked away. Annabeth saw, and she immediatly knew it was Nico who had hears. She gave the new boy the Death Glare, something that didn't happen often, and ran to find Leo, Piper, Percy, anybody who might help her find Nico.

Meanwhile...

Nico ran to cabin 13, but he had to be fast, this was a too predictable place. He knew he had about 2 minutes before Percy came. He took out the one thing he cherished, a short, silver knife. He promised Percy he would never touch it, but couldn't get rid of it. So it just sat there, waiting for him. It started raining outside the borders, and thats where he was going. Not far, but a ways into the woods. Zeus's Fist, to be exact. Outside the weather borders, but inside Thalia's Pine Tree. Not technically out of bounds. The inside was hollow, accessible by a loose stone. People assume it is filled in after the Battle of the Labyrinth. He only told Percy the story, and only once. Only he could find him now...

Meanwhile...

Annabeth ran to look for someone, and found Percy, walking away from cabin 13. "Hey, have you seen Nico? He was supposed to meet me in 13, but never showed up." "Uh-oh, I came to ask you the same thing, I thought you knew where he is!" "He's missing?" "Yea, I think he heard the new Athena kid, Jacob, talking about you guys." "What exactly did he say?" "He said, 'I hear him crying over some 'Bianca' chick, like what she dumped him so now he likes boys?' That’s exac-” "I KNOW WHERE HE IS. I'll go get him, you can't follow me"

Meanwhile...

Nico sat in the cave, thinking of Bianca. ENOUGH! Nico thought, and took off his jacket. he saw his old, almost-healed scars from the last time. The sight pleasured him. "I've lost too much." he whispered to himself. As he broke the skin, the unfamiliar pain came across him. He screamed out loud, but no one heard him, he was too far away. He started like his first time. He cringed at the pain, forgetting how good it felt. After a while he started going over the ones he already had, and then vertically across his arm, if space allowed it. It felt so good, all of his memories bleeding out, he couldn’t remember why he had stopped. He looked around if he had any ambrosia left, no luck. He took out a bandage he kept with him, but that wasn’t enough. Blood soaked through it in minutes. He was shivering from the blood loss, it wasn’t enough to kill him, but enough to make him feel like he was in Tartarus again. The rain wasn’t helping either. It had started to pour through the rocks and he was cold beyond belief. That as enough to slip him out of his painful ecstasy. He started sobbing so hard, knowing what he had done, and how much people he must have hurt besides himself. It was all going to be over in less than half an hour.

Meanwhile...

Right before Percy ran to find Nico, he told Annabeth to get medics to the edge of the forest. Without waiting for an answer, he took off into the woods to Zeus's Fist.  
When he got there, he pushed aside the bolder and got inside, he stood in shock, looking at his half-conscious boyfriend. The large pool of blood snapped him back to reality. He crawled through and said “Nico get up” Nico looked up, startled at the use of his name. When he saw who it was, he stood up and hugged him for what seemed like an eternity, until the blood loss got to him and he slumped into Percy’s arms. “I… I just want it all…” He choked back a sob “to go away. The stereotypes against me. So what I’ve had a bad past, now I’m nobody but a person who no one likes. I’m useless, don’t you get it?" "You're not useless, you're everything to me." And they kissed, until Nico passed out. Percy scooped him up in his arms, and ran all the way back to camp. When they finally got back, Percy was covered in Nico's blood, but relieved that he was alive. Later, Percy woke up in the infirmary and when he saw Nico awake and sitting there, he hugged him for what felt like forever. When he let go, Nico told him the story from his point of view, what it felt like and why he did it. Percy understood. When they left the infirmary for breakfast, everyone greeted them with a cheer, except for the new boy, Jacob, from the Athena cabin. He was sentenced for a month’s worth of latrine duties, and nobody would see him saying anything like that for a long while.

After, Nico went back to Zeus's fist only once, to retrieve his jacket and the little silver knife. The jacket was washed clean with Percy's help, and the little silver knife was melted down to scrap, courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. Nico did consider cutting himself again, but only once, and Percy changed his mind very quickly. And that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there was grammar issues. if you hate this, PLEASE give a reason why and not just say 'i hate this'


End file.
